What Happened that Day
by TrainerBronze
Summary: Order 66 was the darkest moment for the Jedi. Where was Captain Rex? This is a short story on what I think happened to the Clone Trooper...


**A few things you should know about me! I love Professor Layton, Pokémon, and Star Wars. You will most likely see me writing stories about these topics! Ever since Star Wars Rebels Season 2 came out, saying how Captain Rex did not execute Order 66, I was so happy. This is a short story on what I think happened when Order 66 was given to Rex. Now I do not know what Jedi, Rex was working under during Order 66, so I used a Jedi that just so happened to survive Order 66! Enjoy, and May the Force be with you!**

"Go! Go! Push back the Separatist! All the way back!" Rex ordered. CT-7567 was leading an attack on New Plympto, with the 501st Legion. Rex was currently working under Jedi General, Dass Jennir. Rex fired his pistols, and 2 blue streaks of light pierced the armor of the droids. Dass deflected a laser shot by the droids.

"Blast them! Kill the Jedi!" The droids repeated. The 501st Legion moved quickly, and shot the droids. Heavy artillery began to move in against the Clones. A Separatist Tank shot a bomb, and blew up some clones. More Super Battle droids began to move in.

"Rocket Launchers! Set up the launchers, and destroy that Tank!" Dass yelled. Rex continued to fire, and pointed toward the tanks. The clones set up their launchers and fired. Rockets all fired at the Separatist Forces, almost obliterating them all. The Battle was almost over, and the Republic was about to come out victorious. Rex ran through the trees, catching up to Dass.

"General Jennir, sir. The enemy forces are pulling back, and retreating. The battle is won." Rex stated to Dass. The Jedi General smiled, and put his hand on Rex's shoulder.

"You are a brave soldier Captain Rex. Even though you are just a clone, I can feel the Force strong within you." Rex took off his helmet, honored about the statement that he was just given. Suddenly, Rex's communication systems began to beep. Rex turned it on. It was the Emperor.

"Execute Order 66." The 3 words Rex never wanted to hear. Ever since Rex had learned about the chips that controlled the clones, Rex became suspicious as to why they were there. Rex only notified Commander Wolffe, about the chips. They were the only clones, who had them removed. The other 501st Legion clones began to act upon the order. They all pulled out their guns and pointed them to Rex and Dass. Dass looked confused, and pulled out his saber.

"What are you doing?" Dass asked.

"We are following orders. Order 66 has just been given. Captain Rex I am sure you know what to do?" A Clone responded. Rex took out his gun as well, and pointed it to Dass.

"I do." Rex responded. Rex turned his gun away from Dass, and fired at the Clone. The clone slumped, dead.

"You have defied orders Captain. You shall be relieved of duty." A Clone growled.

"I have orders yes. A true soldier follows them, but we are not droids. We are clones, and we have our free will. Do not do this, and I shall spare your lives. I do not want to spill the blood of my brothers." Rex answered back. "General Jennir, get out of here. The Clones are turning against us. That is Order 66. They plan to kill all of the Jedi! RUN! NOW! Flee while you still can! I shall hold them off."

"Captain Rex, I do not know what exactly is going on, but I do know one thing. Trust no clones except you. Thank you Rex. We shall meet again one day… May the Force be with you, and may you live this massacre." Dass ran through the trees, cutting down a trooper or two.

"Now… Where were we? I am your Captain. You will follow my orders by standing down." None of the troopers budged. "Very well then... You make me force my hand. I shall see you in the afterlife brothers." Rex threw a force-field around him, and all the troopers opened fired. Rex shot down more clones, and threw a grenade. An explosion burst around him, as he continued to fire. His troopers fired continuously, making an attempt to kill Rex. Rex fired, and fired. His old squadron, just kept coming. Suddenly, Rex was out of ammo on his pistols. He threw his pistols, and picked up a blaster from one of his fallen comrades. He threw another grenade, and the other clones did the same. Rex's force-field was running out of energy, so he began to run.

"Go! Get the traitor!" Rex heard from behind him. All his years at war, were helping him. He swiftly jumped on a tree, and began to climb. He fired more blasts from his gun. The 501st Legion was dying away.

"Retreat! We'll leave him on this planet!" The remaining troopers were beginning to run back to the ship. Rex dug through his pack, and found one last grenade. The ship was lifting off the ground, and flying away. The ship was now above Rex, and he threw. The grenade smacked the lower area of the ship. 3… 2… 1…

 **BOOM!**

The ship began to crash land, smoke spewing out. Rex took off his helmet, and watched the ship fall. Rex turned on his communication systems.

"Wolffe? Are you there?"

"Yes Rex. The clones turned on me. I am heading to New Plympto now. Do you need a ride?"

"Yes please… Wolffe, did you happen to see General Skywalker?"

"…Yes, but… I shall explain more later." Rex turned off his system. He then looked at the moon.

"I used to think a good soldier always follows orders. But now I have come to learn, that we make our own decisions in life. And even in the darkest times… We shall prevail. Order 66… May those fallen rest in peace. My name is Captain Rex. And I am a soldier."

 **Hope you enjoyed! The Force shall be with you… always.**


End file.
